dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan Saga
The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga (alternatively known as the Saga of the Super Saiyan legend) is the secret post-story plot of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The story starts off by telling the events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, albeit slightly changed due to Demigra's influence, and then the last part is an original event taking place around the time of the Battle on Planet Namek. Plot Last Moments... Goku's Father, Bardock This saga begins with Chronoa talking of and explaining the wormhole which is causing the distortion. Supreme Kai of Time then relates the wormhole with Demigra, the real causer of the mess in the whole time history. Future Warrior is then sent to Age 737 to help Bardock passing through all the Frieza's soldiers under Demigra's Dark Magic. When mostly perished, Frieza himself appears, as the time has already changed, Frieza is seen here fighting (also under Demigra's Dark Magic) against Bardock, which not occurred originally, something that was pointed out by Future Trunks. When everything is brought back to normal, Frieza launches his Supernova attack and hits Bardock, but the wormhole saves the Saiyan, and eventually the Supernova destroys Planet Vegeta. Future Warrior comes back to the Patrollers' base and Trunks suggests to follow the wormhole to find Bardock. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Future Warrior is sent to Age 774, they must help Goten, Trunks and Videl to fight against Dark Broly. Not soon after, Gohan also shows up to fight. When defeated, Dark Broly suddenly, vanishes through the wormhole and Future Warrior returns to the Time Nest to find out where the wormhole has transported him. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten wonder where the Warrior had run off to and Trunks suggests the Warrior went to Natade Village to get something to eat. Fierce Battle! Bardock vs Broly Arriving in Age 762, Bardock appears and is ready to fight against Dark Broly. Already knowing what the situation is, Bardock and Future Warrior joins forces again to stop Dark Broly from attacking Goku, they cannot let him reach Goku (who is fighting against Frieza). When they succeeded, all three characters are transported to Earth, as wished by Goku. Low-class Warrior On Earth, Broly punches Bardock and the latter flies away, the battle then concentrates on Future Warrior and Broly until Vegeta appears, Vegeta does not recognize Bardock, but Bardock knows that he is the prince of the Saiyans, and by that, he deduces Vegeta can make a Power Ball. Bardock asks for him to use it and Vegeta does it. Bardock then returns to battle as a Great Ape, later, Vegeta also joins the battle and the three characters manage to defeat Broly. Great Ape Bardock collapses from exhaustion as Broly is defeated, while Trunks: Xeno arrives and knocks out Vegeta from behind to prevent him from asking too many questions. Trunks: Xeno tells the Future Warrior to leave returning Bardock and Broly to their proper timelines up to him while leaving Vegeta to recover on his own as he originates from that period. Aftermath However the Wormholes continue to cause trouble for the Time Patrol in the GT timeline. The proper history is restored once Trunk: Xeno returns Bardock and Broly to their proper points in history and the alterations disappear once Chronoa puts the scrolls together. However in the prologue of Xenoverse 2, Bardock is once again saved from death via a wormhole created by Towa, though he escapes into the past resulting in his encounter with Chilled before he is recaptured and brainwashed to become the Masked Saiyan. Additionally Towa also recruits Broly from an indeterminate alternate timeline. However Broly is defeated and Bardock is later freed leading to his battle with Mira inside the Time Rift. However Bardock's fate after the battle with Mira is left unresolved as Trunks: Xeno surmises he was either killed by the sudden release of energy of his Super Saiyan 3 form or that power opened up a portal that allowed SSJ3 Bardock to escape to an indeterminate timeline. Battles Featured *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Dark Appule, Dark Nabana, Dark Robery, Dark Ramon and Dark Orlen *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Dark Raspberry, Dark Navel, Dark Monre, Dark Gupure and Dark Frieza *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goten, Trunks and Videl vs. Dark Broly *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Gohan, Goten and Trunks vs. Dark Broly *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Dark Broly *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Bardock (Great Ape) and Vegeta vs. Dark Broly Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels